Akira Ishida
Akira Ishida (石田 彰; born November 2, 1967 in Nisshin, Aichi, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Athrun Zala in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, Gaara in Naruto and Kaworu Nagisa in Neon Genesis Evangelion. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Disney Tinker Bell and the Pirate Ship of Neverland (2014) - Bobble Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2012) - Michael (ep12) *Angel Beats! (2010) - Mysterious Young Man (ep12) *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Femt *Fukigen na Mononokean: Tsuzuki (2019) - Sakae Ashiya *Gakuen Basara (2018) - Takenaka Hanbei *Kekkaishi (2006) - Toshihiko Tsukijigaoka (ep7) *Naruto (2007) - Gaara *Naruto: Shippūden (2007) - Gaara *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012) - Gaara *Natsume's Book of Friends (2008) - Male Relative (ep1), Shūichi Natori *Natsume's Book of Friends: Continued (2009) - Shūichi Natori *Natsume's Book of Friends: Five (2016) - Shūichi Natori *Natsume's Book of Friends: Four (2012) - Shūichi Natori *Natsume's Book of Friends: Six (2017) - Shūichi Natori *Natsume's Book of Friends: Three (2011) - Shūichi Natori *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2010) - Inugamigyōbu Tamazuki *Pandora Hearts (2009) - Xerxes Break *Parasyte -the maxim- (2014) - Hideo Shimada *Psycho-Pass (2012-2013) - Shūsei Kagari *Red Data Girl (2013) - Hodaka Murakami *Rinne of the Boundary (2016) - Kurosu *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Takenaka Hanbei *Sengoku Basara II (2010) - Takenaka Hanbei *Tokyo Ravens (2013-2014) - Atsune Hirata 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Sōjirō Kusaka *Evangelion The New Movie: Break (2009) - Kaworu Nagisa *Evangelion The New Movie: Prelude (2007) - Kaworu Nagisa *Evangelion The New Movie: Q (2012) - Kaworu Nagisa *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (2009) - Gaara *Natsume's Book of Friends The Movie: Tied to the Temporal World (2018) - Shūichi Natori *New Century Evangelion Theatrical Edition: Air/Sincerely Yours (1997) - Kaworu Nagisa *New Century Evangelion Theatrical Edition: Death & Rebirth (1997) - Kaworu Nagisa *Persona 3 The Movie: #1 Spring of Birth (2013) - Fallos, Makoto Yūki *Persona 3 The Movie: #2 Midsummer Knight's Dream (2014) - Fallos, Makoto Yūki *Persona 3 The Movie: #3 Falling Down (2015) - Fallos, Makoto Yūki, Ryōji Mochizuki *Persona 3 The Movie: #4 Winter of Rebirth (2016) - Makoto Yūki, Ryōji Mochizuki, Nyx Avatar *Ranma ½: The Battle of Nekonron China! Fight to Break the Rules!! (1991) - Villager *Sergeant Keroro the Super Movie 4: Dragon Warriors Invasion! (2009) - Saburō *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Gaara 'OVA' *Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (1996) - Gordon *Ranma ½ (1994) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime' *7Seeds (2019) - Chimaki Yamori Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Fire Emblem: Heroes (2019) - Reyson 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Egretta Uno, Mekibos *7th Dragon III: Code:VFD (2015) - Blaster Raven *AZEL: Panzer Dragoon RPG (1998) - Edge *Accel World VS Sword Art Online: Millennium Twilight (2017) - Yellow Radio *Another Century's Episode 3: The Final (2007) - Additional Voices *Arc Rise Fantasia (2009) - Alfonse Meridia *Berserk: Hawk of the Millennium Empire Arc (2004) - Judeau *Black Wolves Saga: Bloody Nightmare (2012) - Zara Skeens *Black Wolves Saga: Last Hope (2012) - Zara Skeens *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2010) - Byakuya Togami *Detective Evangelion (2007) - Kaworu Nagisa *Digimon Adventure (2013) - Wizarmon *Dissidia 012 (duodecim) Final Fantasy (2011) - Kuja *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) - Kuja *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Kuja *Evangelion New Thearetical Edition: 3nd Impact (2011) - Kaworu Nagisa *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Kazusa Futahito *Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl Who Succeeds God (2005) - Leonid *Gintama: Sugoroku (2013) - Kotarō Katsura *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Vinegar Doppio *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Vinegar Doppio *Jump Force (2019) - Gaara *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009) - Zexion *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Ienzo *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Ienzo *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (2007) - Zexion *Legaia: Duel Saga (2001) - Elliott *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Federation vs. Z.A.F.T. (2005) - Athrun Zala *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Gilgamesh, Rockman Juno *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 2 (2003) - Gaara *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 3 (2004) - Gaara *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 4 (2005) - Gaara *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Gaara *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 (2004) - Gaara *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Gaara *Naruto: Narutimate Portable: Mugen Castle Arc (2006) - Gaara *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Gaara *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2005) - Gaara *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX (2007) - Gaara *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 2 (2007) - Gaara *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Gaara *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Gaara *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Gaara *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 4 (2016) - Gaara *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Gaara *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Gaara *Neon Genesis Evangelion (1999) - Kaworu Nagisa *New Century Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel 2nd (2005) - Kaworu Nagisa *New Century Evangelion 2 (2003) - Kaworu Nagisa *Persona 3 (2006) - Makoto Yūki, Fallos, Nyx Avatar, Ryōji Mochizuki *Persona 3: Dancing Moon Night (2018) - Makoto Yūki *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Makoto Yūki *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Makoto Yūki *Phantasy Star: Portable (2008) - Hyūga Ryght *Phantasy Star: Universe (2006) - Hyūga Ryght *Psycho-Pass: Mandatory Happiness (2015) - Shūsei Kagari *Rogue Galaxy (2005) - Seed *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Takenaka Hanbei *Sengoku Basara X (2008) - Takenaka Hanbei *Shining Blade (2012) - Fafner, Isari *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2006) - Rid Hershel *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Rid Hershel *The Last Story (2011) - Jill *Ultra Despair Girls: Danganronpa: Another Episode (2014) - Byakuya Togami *Zeonic Front: Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 (2001) - Nicki Robert 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Gaara *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Gaara Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (111) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors